puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauntlet Island (Emerald)
Gauntlet redirects here. For Gauntlet the Cerulean Ocean pirate, see Gauntlet (pirate). For the bludgeon, see Gauntlets. Gauntlet Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from this island: , an inter-archipelago route to in the and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : The Velvet Glove ; Iron monger : Government Gauntlet Island is currently controlled by Twisted Parallax. History Gauntlet Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. On a palm tree near the southeast coast, an inscription reads "This island were fashioned by Sophocles." Gauntlet Island most likely refers to gauntlet gloves, protective gloves sometimes used in falconry. The Fort and IM have changed names 3 times to date. When first built by Candy Coated Chaos, the Fort was named "And all things nice" while the IM bore the name IM&M's (giving a Candy theme to the island). Following Gauntlet IX, Ghostly Intentions renamed the Fort/IM to "Insert POE to Continue" and "Hack and Slash" respectively, changing the naming theme to reflect the 1980's video game Gauntlet The Fort and IM were again renamed after Gauntlet XI when Good Grief took control of the island and the names remain to this date. Blockades , 2006-10-22: Candy Coated Chaos colonized Gauntlet Island defeating Armed Cocktail Party in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-11-11: Candy Coated Chaos defended against the flag Mind Games in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-01-27: Mushroom Kingdom won the island from Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round non-sinking blockade. 2007-3-27: Mushroom Kingdom disbanded leaving Gauntlet uncolonized. , 2007-03-31: Superbus Haliaetos recolonized the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-05-06: took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-09-08: Phoenix Rising defended against the flag Insurrectionists in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-09-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-21: The island was succesfully defended from the attack of The Widow Queen and Black Veil in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-11: Ghostly Intentions took control of the island in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-12-02: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil in a five round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-16: Good Grief took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-01-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-17: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Masquerade in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-29: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Superbus Haliaetos in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-04-12: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Honor Above All in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-04-26: Passive Aggression took control of the Island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-07: Pirates Inc took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: Good Grief took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-07-28: Candy Coated Chaos took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Insurrectionists in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2008-08-11: Gauntlet Island was transferred to Hardcore Explorers. , 2008-09-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-11-29: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Superbus Haliaetos in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-12-13: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-24: The island was successfully defended again from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-14: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2009-04-13: Gauntlet was transferred to Insurrectionists. , 2009-05-02: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Illium Eternae in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-04-17: Imperial Rednecks took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade against Insurrectionists and Midnight Devils. , 2010-05-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Sage's Syndicate in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-08-22: Imperial Rednecks successfully defended Gauntlet against Death's Daggers in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-09-04: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Magnata Established in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-10-24: Imperial Rednecks did not defend against Mutual Agreement in a 3 round non-sinking blockade.